Episode 24 Twist of Events
by The Fools Orchids
Summary: This is a one shot taking place during episode 24, the final episode. DO NOT read this if you haven't seen the anime. The story is a bit different from the actual episode. You'll just have to read and see. Enjoy.


One Shot taking place during episode 24. If Nobu had actually succeeded and Mitsuhide had failed in killing him. Everyone is basically dead, yes including Alexander and Magellan. Nobunaga and Jeanne are the only ones alive.. (Wish Mitsu would've died...)

The raven haired male pointed his sword at his friend, "Nobu.. I have to stop you.. I can't let you do this. We made a promise remember?! " The silver haired male kept looking ahead, with his blonde companion gripping him tightly. Mitsuhide stayed firm, "If you won't do it.. Then I will defeat you and do it myself.." Nobunaga became amused, "Oh? Are you sure you're ready to take on such a task, Mitsuhide..." "..." Jeanne limped over and sat down near the pile of rubble holding her gunshot wound, "Nobunaga.."

The two friends faced each other, looking stern. "Now let us right now.." "Duel!" They both shouted as their swords clashed, over and over. Nobunaga's regalia were still glowing against his chest. Their swords were at a stand still against each other. "Mitsuhide, you will never defeat me. I will continue to destroy to my liking..." "I will not allow that to happen.. I already watched Hideyoshi die protecting me. I want there to be peace.." "Saru has always been so kind.. He didn't deserve it.. However, there is no room for peace in these times Mitsuhide. Not now, not ever.."

Nobunaga pressed his sword against Mitsuhide's, watching it shatter. Mitsuhide panicked, he was going to lose. The broken sword flew out of his hand, landing behind him. Nobunaga plunged the sword into him, watching his eyes widen and cough up red liquid. "N-Nobu.." "You have failed Mitsuhide.. I honestly thought you could've been the one to change the future, but you didn't have what it takes.." He removed the sword, flinging Mitsuhide to the ground. Mitsuhide lay there breathing heavily, struggling to get up again. Nobu put his brown booted foot on top of him, pushing him down. Mitsuhide cried out in pain, his wound still bleeding. "I had faith in you Mitsuhide, but you disappointed me. Now, I will continue to destroy." "Nobu... please.. you have to stop.." he was getting weaker. "You and Saru were two of my best friends.." He plunged his sword into Mitsuhide, a blank look on his face. Mitsuhide cried out in pain, his wound more fatal this time. He laid his head down panting, barely breathing. Nobunaga once again pulled the sword from him, earning a light groan from Mitsuhide, as he placed it over his shoulder with a bland expression. Mitsuhide's vision became blurry, watching Nobunaga walk away towards Jeanne. He slowly started to accept his fate, laying motionless in his own pool of blood.

Nobu picked up a dying Jeanne in his arms, glowing with an ominous aura once again. "N.. Nobunaga.."

Nobunaga looked at her with a soft gaze, despite his eyes still glowing. The Fool was waiting for them, extending it's hand down to it's wielder to come inside. Nobunaga climbed into the hand, turning to look at the wasteland as they descended into the war armor. Nobunaga held Jeanne in his lap looking at her, she was still heavily breathing. Nobunaga released his power once more, standing up in The Fool. The sword engulfed in flames as he set the land ablaze. Nothing could stop him now, he would continue to destroy the world and it would be his, and his alone. He laughed his usually hearty laugh, and looked at Jeanne who was weakly looking up at him. "Jeanne. This will be our place.. our special world, for you and me." Jeanne put a hand on his face weakly, "Nobunaga.. please.. you.. have to stop.." His eyes widened, "Jeanne, The world belongs to me now, I can do as a I please! I can take care of you now.." He put his hand over hers on his face.

"N.. Nobu.. naga.. please.. You have to.. control yourself.." She sat up slowly and weakly, feeling herself slowly slip away. "Jeanne.." She placed both of her hands on his face panting, and kissed him. Nobunaga kissed her back, holding her against him. Jeanne broke the kiss gently, "Nobunaga.. I.. I love you.." She fell back into his lap, her last bit of life gone. "Jeanne! Jeanne!" He shook her gently, but no response. His eyes widened, realizing that his only love was gone. He let out a scream of agony, his powers continuing to rage. He was screaming and raging, how could this happen!? If only he had noticed the gun.

He panted, slowly regaining himself. His face and body exhausted, his ribbon slowly coming undone. He turned the mecha sword onto himself, feeling that it was his fault that she had passed on. He pushed it into the war armor, letting it rip into his body, Jeanne falling to the floor. He spit up some blood, gasping and letting it run down his mouth.

The Fool toppled over feeling itself lose power. Nobunaga reached his blood stained gloved hand, to touch hers. He was still pinned inside the armor. His hand caressed hers gently, he was breathing heavily. "Jeanne..We will.. meet again.. I promise you that.." His vision became blurry, slowly losing sight of the one he loved. His eyes closed, and his body fell limp. The Destroyer King was dead.

The flames continued to ravage the land, burning everything in it's path. The world slowly began to fall deeper and deeper into destruction.


End file.
